Arai
by KaaShiro
Summary: Naruto AU She let him into her life and he left it. He came and rebuilt it. Is it okay to love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

_Sakumo Hatake was sitting in his Academy Class waiting for it to start, he was beside a striking girl, she was clearly a Hyuga evident from her long, dark purple hair that shone in the light. It was so smooth and silky, the desire to play with it was hard to fight. He watched as she pulled a clean sheet of paper from her notebook and screwed it up, then as quick as a flash she threw the ball at a boy who was sitting on the other end of the class, it hit him on the head before he turned, rubbing his head she ducked and hid under the table stifling a giggle. Sakumo recognized the boy as Takumi Arai, he lived in the same part of the village as him, they had never really spoken before. Their Instructor walked in to start the lesson, so the girl sat up, knowing that Takumi was no longer glowering in her direction, he had thought Sakumo had thrown the ball._

_"What was that about?" Sakumo asked the girl, sharply._

_She grinned, she was unlike any Hyuga he had ever met, this one exhumed such a cheekiness, a brightness like no other, "He's so cute when he's angry."_

_That was the first interaction he had with his future teammates, Haruhi, Takumi, and Sakumo, they had a fierce friendship and were fast becoming known for their excellence in strength and teamwork even as a Gennin squad. Haruhi was by far the group's clown, she was forever doing things to make the other two laugh. _

_She jumped on to Takumi's back, "How's my boyfriend?" _

_They were now 11 years old and had all passed their Chunin exams together with Sakumo beating out Haruhi in the final match. Her incessant teasing and flirting with Takumi hadn't waned ever since their first day at the Academy, Takumi was the most attractive boy in Konoha, he was the quiet type who enjoyed sitting alone and drawing. The three were so unique in their style, Sakumo with his messy white hair, Haruhi with her straight purple hair and pale skin whilst Takumi had soft brown chocolate hair with equally warm eyes. He was oblivious to how girls saw him, his head usually in his sketchbook._

_Takumi blushed and dropped Haruhi on the floor as she giggled, "I am not your boyfriend." Sakumo sniggered, this interaction never stopped between the two._

_Haruhi grinned, __"Just give in, Takumi, you know I am not going to let any other girl be with you."_

_"Don't you think you come on a little too strong?" Sakumo knelt down his eyes on Haruhi._

_"A little?" Takumi scowled crossing his arms._

_"I wouldn't want him to confuse my feelings," Haruhi grinned her eyes bright, nothing seemed to faze her she had the utmost confidence, "I prefer to be direct and honest."_

_"Well I'd prefer if you were more subtle," Takumi sighed rolling his eyes, "I'm off."_

_"No, wait, I thought we were all going for dinner?" Haruhi jumped up, surprised at Takumi's decision to leave._

_Sakumo stood up, "Yeah, Takumi, that was the plan."_

_"Why don't you all just come over to mine, I'll cook I am not in the mood to pay for food," he glanced at them, they agreed and followed Takumi to his house. Neither Haruhi nor Sakumo had ever been to Takumi's home, it was a small house in the same part of the village Sakumo lived, it was a pretty house with flowers growing in plant pots, they were surprised to see that Takumi was well versed in all household chores and was an excellent cook._

_"Where are your parents?" Sakumo asked curiously._

_"Probably on a date," he shrugged as if it was nothing, Haruhi widened her eyes,_

_"What?"_

_Takumi sniggered to himself, "It's Saturday, every Saturday if Dad's not on a mission he would take mum on a date, it's their tradition. My Dad's an absolute romantic."_

_"Even now after being married for so long?" Haruhi couldn't believe it, she had never heard of such cuteness from a married couple, she was from the famed Hyuga clan where the focus was on furthering their clan rather than love._

_"I don't know what it's like for either of you but this is normal for me, the Arai nindo is deeply rooted in the Will of Fire, Dad takes it very seriously and as mum is precious to him he will never stop showing her he loves her."_

_Haruhi smiled, she respected that, she wanted her clan to see this to understand this. Thinking only about themselves closed them off to the wisdom other clans had, she wanted to be part of something better, she wanted to be more than just a Hyuga. Whenever she was home it was all she got, the non-stop reiteration of keeping the Hyuga line pure and strong. She didn't want to marry within the clan, she didn't want to be part of the main branch family, she didn't want her child to be cursed with the family kekkei-genkai, she wanted to be free._

_She was training with her father, her twin brothers watching in awe. Haruhi was the jewel in the Hyuga clan crown, she had an excellent grasp of the Byakugan, revered as a genius in Konoha. She hated this, the showing off, she adored her brothers and didn't like treating them as inferior due to being born before them. "This is how the heir of the Hyuga clan fights," her father noted proudly as Haruhi knelt in front of him, flanked by the twins, "You will proceed with your education and once you become of age, we will pick your suitor and you will have the next heir to the main house."_

_Haruhi glanced up at her father, "Why can I not choose who I fall in love with?"_

_"It's not about love, dear child. It is only about existence, about protecting what is ours," he chided her, Haruhi had always been an odd child, but her skill and talent were what kept her in the running. She was also incredibly beautiful, everything other than her attitude was what made her an excellent heir. He was very proud of her._

_She stood up bowing her head to her father, "I need to go now father, I have a mission…"_

_"You are a Chunin, why aren't you leading this mission," he frowned, the mission was yet again being led by Sakumo._

_Haruhi shrugged, "Sakumo might be leading the team but that doesn't mean me or Takumi are inferior, we work together it has never bothered us."_

_"It's insulting, the Hyuga heir is not a lesser comrade, your skill…" he began._

_"Father it is not about skill, Sakumo is an excellent leader, he will be Jonin soon," Haruhi always got defensive when her father picked holes in her team._

_"Well so will you," he pointed out, "You will be Hokage one day."_

_"No," Haruhi turned her back to her father shaking her head, "I will not be the Hokage, I am not suited to the role and you know that. I have to go," she left mentally adding the only one who was right for that role was Takumi. She had never met anyone who loved the village more than him. She couldn't help but admire and love him more and more. Whenever she had to spend time with her father it made her drift off in thought thinking about Takumi, it will always be him for her. He was so different. She wanted different._

_Takumi was sitting by a tree, he was sketching wistfully. He was a 15-year-old Jonin along with his teammates, the three of them tended to do missions together despite reaching such a high status. Whenever he had free time he would sit and draw, it calmed him. Sakumo landed neatly beside him, Takumi reddened and suddenly closed his book, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Came to see what you were doing…" he began and then smirked glancing at Takumi's book, "What are you drawing?"_

_"Nothing," he muttered moving the book away, "Why are you looking for me?"_

_"Now I have to see what's in it!" Sakumo attacked Takumi finally winning he opened the book and his eyes widened as Takumi panicked snatching it back, the sketchbook was filled with sketches of Haruhi. Sakumo stared at Takumi who wouldn't look at him, "You are in love with her aren't you?"_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about," he pressed his lips together._

_"Haruhi," he pointed out._

_"No I am not!" he protested still unable to look his best friend in the eyes._

_"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Sakumo crossed his legs facing Takumi, "She's crazy about you and has been since we were kids, and you are clearly obsessed with her too…"_

_"She's not crazy about me," Takumi shook his head, "It's just her way of joking about."_

_Sakumo frowned, "No, I'm pretty sure she is in love with you, you know her she's an open book. She's never hidden it, unlike you."_

_"She…" Takumi sighed, "Doesn't feel the way I do, she's erratic and childish and I…" he shook his head, "For me it's serious and she doesn't see it that way."_

_Sakumo grabbed Takumi by the shoulders, and shook him, "Snap out of it Arai! Haruhi loves you, she has loved you for so long, and it isn't some game to her, yeah she's playful and likes to joke about things but she really does love you so give in!"_

_"She can't love me, we can't be together," Takumi looked at Sakumo pushing him off of him, "It won't ever happen."_

_"Why not?" Sakumo demanded._

_"Because she is a Hyuga, Hyuga's only love within their clan, I am not a Hyuga. And she's the heir to the Hyuga line, the main branch. We can't be together because then she'd lose her place, if she loses her place she'd have to get the cursed seal and I won't ever let anyone curse her," Takumi looked away, it was painful to say, Haruhi had told them about the seal that her family used, it had enraged Takumi so much, he couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting any villager like that, "She will be the one that stops that barbaric practice but she can't do that if she isn't in the main branch, and she can't do it with me beside her, so Sakumo we can't be together. It's stupid to dream about things like that."_

_Takumi was getting ready for bed when he heard someone drop down on his windowsill, he frowned, "What's wrong?" it was Haruhi, her eyes were red._

_"I just…can I stay here for a little while, I don't want to go home," her voice was soft._

_"Of course," he nodded, it hurt to see her look so sad, "Have you eaten?"_

_She shook her head, "I'm not hungry," she sat on the floor her back against his bed as she held her knees to her chest. He went over and sat beside her, they were silent for a minute, when tears slipped down her cheeks he pulled her into his arms holding her close. She needed it._

_"What happened?"_

_"My Dad hates me," she sobbed trembling._

_"I'm sure he doesn't," he assured her smoothing her hair down, she broke away a little so she could look at him,_

_"He does. He told me."_

_"What?" Takumi stared at her surprised, he had never thought a father could say that to his only daughter._

_Her lip trembled, "I was so tired of it. Ever since I was born, this expectation, my whole life mapped out," she put her head in her hands but kept close to him, "Everything about duty, everything about the clan, but my loyalty, my love isn't for the clan, it's for Konoha. I didn't want to live that life, he kept bringing suitors to see me, and I snapped," the tears fell harder, "I can't marry for duty…"_

_"Haruhi what did you do?" Takumi froze._

_"I rejected it, I took the curse," she broke down again._

_"Why?" he was stunned._

_She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, "I know you don't love me the way I love you, but I can't marry someone else when I feel this way about you. Being cursed is a far better life than being in one where I am with someone else…" she stopped as he brushed her tears away,_

_"Who says I don't feel the same?"_

_"What?" it was her turn to be stunned, her heart melted when he leaned down and kissed her. She felt it, through his touch, through his lips, he loved her, he was gentle and passionate when they broke apart both breathless he leaned his head against hers._

_"I love you Haruhi, I always have."_

_She hit him, "Why didn't you tell me before?!" she was bright red, her skin flushed._

_He held her hands in his, "Because I didn't want you to leave your family for me."_

_"That's not your decision to make," she argued, "I never wanted that destiny, I wanted this. I want you."_

_"And I want you," he whispered making her tremble her eyes locked on his, "So, Haruhi, will you marry me?"_

_She felt weak, her breathing racked up, "What?"_

_He brushed her hair from her face, "I love you and I want to be with you forever, I don't want to waste any time, we do jobs where you never know…" she covered his mouth,_

_"Don't ever talk about that with me, I don't even want to think…I love you Takumi more than you can ever know and yes, yes I'll marry you," she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, he couldn't have been happier than that moment. _

_They did it that very night, both of them impulsive, they grabbed Sakumo and without either parent's blessings, the two eloped. Haruhi left the Shinobi forces, enabling her to go into hiding away from the Hyuga clan, she wasn't going to let them know about her husband, she wasn't going to put either Sakumo nor Takumi or his parents in danger, knowing how vindictive her clan was. _

_It hurt her that she wasn't able to see her family but Takumi was everything she could ever need. She was present at Sakumo's wedding and was able to see his son when he was born. It was three years after when Haruhi fell pregnant herself. Unfortunately, she got very sick at the same time, and after giving birth to her baby girl who she managed to hold just once, she died. She was only able to make Sakumo and Takumi promise just one thing, that her daughter would never be known by the Hyuga clan, that they would keep her from getting the seal, she was still afraid of her father's wrath._

_Takumi treasured his daughter, he took her back to Konoha with him, she was perfect in his eyes, he was so relieved that she wasn't born with the distinctive Hyuga features, rather she looked like him, with her chocolate hair and chocolate eyes, Ria could pass by without ever being recognized as a Hyuga descendant. She could live a normal life. She was adored by his parents, who loved her dearly. _

_Disaster struck again for that small family when Takumi died on a mission only a month after his daughter's birth. His death had a great impact on his mother and on Sakumo, the former getting so ill she required medical care, and the latter who became increasingly protective of his team over caring for the mission at hand, he couldn't handle another loss. Seeing Ria grow up without the love she should have received from her parents. Not being able to be with her when all he wanted to do was let her know how much her parents wanted her, wanted to be with her, had loved one another, but Sakumo had been banned from ever seeing Ria. Her grandparents thought it was for the best for Takumi had died whilst worked under Sakumo, they had found it hard to forgive him. She was all they had left, and the two treasured her dearly. She was the last of their line. _

_The last Arai._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One**

* * *

It was the first day of the Academy. Shisui Uchiha was a little bored, he had no real interest in becoming a shinobi, he would rather be outside playing with his best friend, eating and joking about, not sitting indoors studying. Everyone around him was chatting about while he lay across his desk daydreaming. He glanced up when he felt something soft fall into his hands, his hands were folded over the top of his desk, the girl that sat in front of him had pushed her hair back and it caressed his fingers. He couldn't help but stare at it, it was so soft, so smooth and thick. The girl had a lot of hair, it was very bouncy and a chocolatey brown, the light bounced from it making it look shiny and healthy, he found himself wanting to run his hands through her hair. He wanted to play with it, so he crawled over his desk and sat above her, she was utterly oblivious as she was focused on drawing, a sketchbook in front of her. He began playing with her hair, as he played with it, the other kids began to notice and started to snigger, he was enjoying himself so much, the scent and texture of her hair was heavenly. Their teacher walked in making the kids all jump to their seats apart from Shisui who carried on,

"Uchiha, this isn't a hairdressing class, so sit down, I do not think Arai is the subject of this lesson."

The girl looked up hearing her name, "What?" she turned around and then reddened seeing Shisui sitting so close with her hair in his hands, the class burst into laughter, Shisui just grinned a blush forming on his cheeks as he stared back at her, she was beautiful. Her eyes were large and brown like her hair, with long thick lashes, her skin was warm and smooth, she was small with delicate features.

"You are so beautiful," he gushed not caring about where he was or who was watching.

She was taken aback by his words she bit her lip and pulled her hair from his grasp making him sad, she grabbed her things and moved away from him taking a seat closer to the front of the class. They never once spoke during their Academy days, the only interactions they had were Shisui's repeated attempts at playing with her hair, she would always run away from him and had taken to tieing her hair in a bun to keep his hands away. The two along with another were sitting on some steps their eyes on their team leader, they had been assigned to the same Gennin team much to Shisui's happiness and her distress.

"So, Ria Arai, why are you a Gennin? What do you want to accomplish?" their Jonin-Sensei asked.

"I have no goal," she replied honestly.

"There is nothing you want?" their Sensei was surprised, he had never met a Gennin without a desire.

She shook her head, "No goal, no desire."

"Then why are you a Gennin?" he pushed forward, curious about this girl, she was striking even at 9 years old, he expected a girl like her to be interested in pretty dresses and playing house, not learning to fight.

"My father was a Jonin," she said softly playing with her fingers, it was a nervous habit of hers, "I never knew him, just what my grandma tells me about him. He died on a mission a week after I was born, he died helping to keep our village safe, I guess that's my only goal if you want to call it, that. To keep what he aimed to do going, Konoha is my home, why wouldn't I want to keep it safe? Anything else just seems silly to do."

The Sensei smiled, "Okay, well then Shisui Uchiha why are you a Gennin?"

He grinned it was his turn to speak, "Well to keep the Uchiha clan infamy going and," he glanced at Ria who wasn't looking at him, he suddenly put his arms around her, "So I can marry Rizzie!"

She threw him across the ground far from her scowling as the Sensei burst into laughter, "Why do you think you being a Gennin will make any difference to whether or not I would marry you, and don't call me Rizzie!"

He chuckled sitting up, "We are on the same squad we will train together, grow up together, have missions together, our lives are now one, it won't be long till you are madly in love with me and we get married. We will have lots of children," he went back and sat right beside her she tried to edge away, "And they will be stunning because, look at us," he tilted his head towards her, "We make a beautiful couple."

"I think this is harassment," Ria got up and sat beside their other teammate, "I would never marry you, you are a loser."

* * *

Kakashi was begrudgingly meeting Obito and Rin at his home in his village, he had never ventured in the part of the town where the Uchiha lived. It was unusual for him to see a community of people who were all related in some way or another, it was surprisingly jovial. His eyes caught a mass of dark brown hair, it was shiny and thick, belonging to a girl he had never seen before. She was wearing the shinobi headband which just made him stare at her, she was a Gennin? How had he never seen her before that moment? She was bouncing about the village as if looking for something, she suddenly stopped and landed in front of Obito, her eyes on him she effectively ignored both Rin and Kakashi who blushed under his mask, she was beautiful.

"Where is he?" she asked Obito.

"What did he do now?" Obito sighed, he knew the girl.

Before she could respond a boy with dark hair and a shinobi head protector attempted to jump on her his eyes sparkling but she moved out of the way sensing the boy causing him to fall on the ground she glowered at him, she pulled out a kunei in a flash and pointed it at the boy who was chuckling his eyes on her.

"Where is my book?" she demanded, her voice was sharp her eyes dark.

The boy who Kakashi recognized as Obito's cousin Shisui Uchiha grinned cheekily, "It's at my house, come on," he jumped up, "I'll take you."

"I don't want to go to your house," she narrowed her eyes, "If you ever steal any of my things again…"

"Well I wouldn't have to borrow it if you'd just come over sometime," he cut in feeling a little frustrated by her stubbornness, they had been on the same Gennin team for a few months and Ria had remained strong on keeping him out of her life.

She crossed her arms, "We might be on the same squad Shisui, but I am not spending time outside of missions with you."

"Wow," Obito widened his eyes, "That was cold," they all saw the pain in Shisui's eyes, he was clearly infatuated with her.

Ria looked away, "I am not trying to be cold," her voice was a little softer, "You just don't know me."

"I am trying to get to know you," he said hopefully, "I'm really trying."

"I don't want you to try," she protested her annoyance building up, "And now I've wasted all my spare time running after you, just stop being so selfish for once," she turned on her heel to leave.

"I am not being selfish!" he argued but she cut him off by leaving, he called out, "What about your book!?"

"Throw it away, it doesn't mean anything to me, anymore," she ran away not looking back at him, Shisui lowered his eyes kicking the floor, it was painful being rejected in front of his peers.

"Well go after her," Obito nudged him, "At least give back what you stole."

Rin stepped in, "You really should give her space."

"What would you know?" Shisui snapped scowling at Rin.

"I know Ria," she sighed, "She's a kunoichi, I'm a kunoichi you know there aren't that many of us and we do have separate classes to the rest of you. Do you even know anything about her?"

Shisui balked lowering her eyes, "She likes to draw, she's a kunoichi, she has perfect hair."

Obito sniggered whilst Rin smacked her hand against her forehead, "Boy's are impossible, go get her book, I'll show you what you don't know."

The four headed back into the main village of Konoha, they slipped down a district that Kakashi actually recognized as opposed to Shisui and Obito, it was where Kakashi was from. They spotted Ria at the market, she was buying groceries, she knew all the traders and dealt with them with ease and affection, she had a bright smile that was infectious. After shopping she carried the groceries to a small house, it looked well-loved, a family home but there were no children running around. It was a quiet house which didn't fit with how it looked. They were about to knock on the door when it was suddenly opened by a nurse, her eyes sparkled, "Oh sorry, are you Ria's friends?"

Rin nodded taking the forefront, "Yes, she's in isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is, go ahead, she's making dinner, tell her I won't be able to come tomorrow so she'll need to stay in," with that the nurse left. The four walked in, Ria's home was clean and warm. Kakashi felt like an intruder, he was the only one that had never met her before and was standing in her home. Rin led them to the kitchen, where they found Ria busy cooking, "What are you doing here?" she asked them not glancing at any of them, she had sensed their presence since the market but chose to ignore them.

Rin stopped Shisui from speaking, "Come on Ria, he's sorry for being an idiot."

"I never said he was being an idiot," she corrected Rin, "There is nothing to apologize for. I have other things to focus on."

"I bought your book back," Shisui said brightly showing her as she filled a glass of water and opened a box of medication.

She shrugged, "It wasn't important, I am not attached to anything, burn it, throw it away, leave it do whatever you want."

"Why are you so indifferent to everything?" Shisui cried out annoyed but then suddenly covered his mouth, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Hold on," she walked passed them not reacting to his outburst, they followed her out into a living room where an old lady was sitting in an armchair, she was just looking out in the garden, Ria passed her, the glass of water and put the medication in it. The woman looked at Ria who began to sign something to her, surprising the others as the woman laughed and took the medication, she signed something back to Ria, glancing at the kids.

"This is my grandma," Ria explained to their clueless faces, "She says hi."

"You know sign language?" Shisui was stunned.

Ria nodded, "Yeah, how else do you think I talk to my grandma she's deaf," she said it so nonchalantly it was as if it was perfectly normal, they began having a conversation through signing, "She wants to know if you are staying for dinner?"

"We wouldn't want to intrude…" Shisui began, Ria sighed,

"You're here, I've made enough, just stay or she will moan about it all week."

It started to hit home by spending that one day with Ria that she wasn't indifferent out of choice, she was in fact a very bright and warm person who just had to be focused on someone else, her world revolved around caring for her grandma or her work as a shinobi. The fair few moments she got to herself she would spend on her art, it was all she had that was hers, she didn't have or wanted anything else.

She was selfless.

Shisui couldn't help but fall further in love with her after that day. He wanted to be able to put a smile on her face, he wanted to care for her. He truly adored her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

* * *

Ria was sitting with her back against a tree, she was drawing as per usual, whenever they had free time off missions and weren't training she would be drawing. She loved to draw, she jumped when Shisui lay down with his head in her lap, his eyes on the sky, he seemed utterly calm, she thought about pushing him off but decided to give in and let him stay there, he wasn't harming anyone.

After a while she glanced down to see that his eyes were closed, he seemed so peaceful. They had been working together for 4 years and were very well in synch, both of them Chunin's, passing the exam together years earlier. She put her sketchbook aside as she gently reached out and touched his hair, she ran her fingers through it, it was such an intimate loving move, he couldn't help but smile and enjoy the sensation. He suddenly sat up, his eyes on her, "Rizzie, go on a date with me?"

She stared at him, again taken aback by his words, "What?"

"I'm being deadly serious, this is no joke to me," he touched her jaw with his fingertips, there was no hint of humor in his eyes as he continued, "I really, really like you and I want us to go on a real date, you and me."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied.

"Why?" hurt flitted in him,

"Because we are on the same team," she sighed, "Shisui…" she stressed, "It would be dangerous to cross lines when we have to trust each other with our lives."

He thought for a moment and then lay back down with his head in her lap his eyes on the sky, he was silent confusing her at his reaction, "So," he glanced at her from below, "If we weren't on the same team, you'd go out with me?"

"You don't want to be on the same team as me?" she was hurt by the thought of it, she considered Shisui her best friend.

"No," his eyes widened, "No, I don't mean it like that, I'm just saying we won't always be on a squad, eventually we will have our own paths becoming Jonin, or Anbu…" he said quietly but then smiled, "When that day comes, when we no longer rely on one another with our lives will you go out with me?"

"I will always trust you with my life," she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair, it soothed him making a tremble run down his spine by her touch, "And I hope you feel the same."

"I do, but Rizzie," he reached out and touched her jaw again, "Will you go out with me then?"

She stopped her action a blush filling her surprising both of them, Ria had never blushed in front of him, he didn't think she even knew how, she averted her gaze, "I don't know, maybe."

He sat up sharply his eyes fixed on her, "Do you, do you think you could like me?" there was so much hope peeling off of him.

She kept her eyes away, her hair falling across her face as she was silent, she had never felt her heart, beat so loudly, she didn't know why this was happening, she had always been fine with Shisui but that moment faced with that question in those circumstances she couldn't help but feel unhinged. He brushed her hair back leaving a tingle across her skin, she got up her hands tight around her sketchbook and pencil, "Maybe," she whispered and ran off leaving him stunned staring at the place she was in previously.

It had been a few weeks since Shisui had become a member of the Anbu corps, he was doing incredibly well but due to his missions, Ria hadn't seen him. It felt weird not to be around him or know how he was, she found herself missing him greatly. She was looking after her grandmother when there was a knock on the front door, she went to open it to find Shisui standing outside looking nervous his hands behind his back, "Shisui," she said brightly, "What are you doing here?"

He blushed and kicked the floor, "Uh, I bought you these," he suddenly thrust a bouquet of jasmine flowers at her, "I know they are your favorites."

Ria's eyes sparkled as she took the flowers, they were genuinely her favorite, she smiled, "Come on in and thank you."

Shisui followed her his eyes drawn to her, he had missed her terribly and now seeing her again he knew she was all he would ever want, Ria put the flowers in a vase as she did so Shisui wandered to her grandma and began conversing with her. Ria looked up surprised, "When did you learn to sign?"

He grinned glancing at her, "Sharingan eye helped, I've been watching you all these years."

Ria blushed and giggled, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat to see Shisui communicating with her grandma, it made it seem as if he was part of their world. He had made the effort to learn so he could talk to her, that meant a lot to Ria.

Shisui then turned to Ria, "I was wondering," he began, "Seeing as we are no longer on the same squad, would you maybe, like to go to dinner with me?"

Her smile faded as she stared at Shisui her eyes wide, "Are you asking me out?" it had been a year since they had, had that conversation, it seemed like a distant memory, Ria assumed he had forgotten all about it as he made no indication he was still interested in her. But here he was asking her out to dinner.

Shisui nodded, he lowered his eyes, "I really do like you Rizzie, I have liked you for a long time now and I've been waiting for this time to ask you properly, you said your reluctance was us being on the same team but now we aren't so maybe…maybe you might want to…?" he glanced up, he was putting himself on the chopping board, it was the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever done. He had faced some dangerous villains in his life but he had never felt the fear like he felt it facing her, waiting for her response.

Ria was still a little stunned, "Are you sure?"

He nodded furiously, "I like you and I was hoping maybe you might learn to like me someday."

She blushed hard, lowering her eyes, "I do like you."

It was his turn to be stunned, "You do?" he choked.

She nodded biting her lip, "And if you are sure, I'd like to have dinner with you."

"Now?" his eyes brightened.

"Now?" she squeaked.

He glanced at Ria's grandma and hurriedly asked her for her permission as Ria covered her face blushing, her grandmother laughed and granted it, she would be fine as she was just watching television, set for the evening. Shisui couldn't believe it, his excitement bubbled he kissed her grandma on the cheek ran to Ria and took her hand, "I am not wasting any time, you are coming with me," he waved and pulled Ria behind with him as she giggled her eyes on him as she watched his happiness burst out. She had never seen Shisui this happy and he was a genuinely happy person. Everything felt surreal, having him hold her hand, the sensation of his skin against hers, their fingers intertwined, sitting beside him in the restaurant and just being with him. It was all new, it was all exciting.

She felt happy.

* * *

Sasuke and Shisui were arguing about who was stronger, Itachi or Shisui, Ria dropped by she put her arms around Itachi making him blush as she grinned, "What about me, I think I could take the Uchiha's on?"

Shisui brightened up immediately when he heard her voice he turned to look at her and then scowled at Itachi, "Oi get your hands off my girlfriend."

"To be fair, I'm the one who has my hands on him," Ria corrected making Sasuke snigger and Itachi grin, she had a way of melting their hearts, they both liked her, deeply. Ria made Shisui happy, and Shisui was important to both of them so she became important to them through her relationship with him.

"Mine, mine, mine," he grabbed Ria who giggled and pulled her into his arms tightly as he kissed her cheek, she covered her face blushing, the other two laughed. They were such a happy couple, they had been together for what felt like years.

"Did you know Sasuke," Ria stayed in Shisui's arms her eyes on Sasuke who blushed at being spoken to by Ria, she was stunning even to the 7-year-old, "Shisui never won the Chunin Exams, he lost to me in the finals."

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened, "You lost to her!"

Shisui grinned, "Hey, don't ever underestimate Rizzie, she was doing jitsus way advanced for her age."

"But she's a girl, without the Sharingan!" Sasuke couldn't understand how it was possible.

"Well, I wasn't as experienced with it as I am now," Shisui glanced at Ria making her pout, "But you know we have been training together for years, she knows how it works and she hid a lot of her talent from me till that match."

"You still don't know all of what I can do," she grinned, "No one does, that's what makes me special, I don't need the accolades you boys do, I'm a true ninja."

"But, but, she's a girl!" Sasuke still couldn't believe it.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Sasuke. Never underestimate your opponent ever, not by gender, by looks or even by reputation, you never know what they might be capable of," Ria warned him, "Look at Shisui who'd think such a loser would be capable of becoming an Anbu Captain?"

Itachi and Sasuke burst in to laughter as Shisui stared at Ria, "If I'm a loser, what are you? You are the one dating me!"

"Well I'm just stupid," she giggled her eyes on him.

"And I love you," he kissed her in front of them not caring about where they were when they broke apart his eyes sparkled, "And I'm going to marry you."

"We'll see about that," she giggled, not at all embarrassed with him.

He twirled her about, "I mean it, we are going to have a massive wedding, the whole village is going to be invited to see me marry the most beautiful girl in the whole world, I've already picked out my best man," he grinned at Itachi who crossed his arms sighing, Shisui was such a dreamer. "It's going to be perfect and then we will have lots of little shinobis all beautiful and strong Uchihas, we will have a big house and we will grow old together, you as my wife and me as your husband."

"Lots of little shinobis?" Ria raised an eyebrow, "You really think I'd have even one child with you?"

He beamed nodding furiously, "We will have lots of kids, 10, 12, 20!" his eyes widened as he thought about them, Ria stared at him as the other two sniggered falling to the floor as Shisui was off in his own world, Ria pulled him out of it,

"I am not having 20 kids!"

"Fine, fine," he put his arm around her, "We'll have 30, we probably should get started soon, if we want to be young parents."

Ria shrieked and ran away, "Don't you dare even think about it!"

He chuckled and ran after her, his love for her had only grown despite his clan's reluctance on accepting Ria as his girlfriend due to her lack of perceived strength and importance, he adored her and she adored him, they were incredibly happy with one another. Their relationship continued to develop, they weren't very open about it other than in front of her grandma, Itachi, and Sasuke. No one else really knew the two were together or had been for years. As they got more intimate, physically, Shisui finally asked her to marry him and she, fully invested in their lives together accepted without a second thought, he was her life and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

He was the only one she saw.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't help but be impressed by the 18-year-old girl who fought effortlessly beside him, he already knew the skill of Shisui Uchiha who was famed for his Body Flicker technique, but this girl was talented herself. This was truly a strong team. He cornered the girl when they were out of the others hearing, he scowled at her from under his Anbu mask, "You should not be fighting in the condition you are in."

She stared at him, "How'd you…"

"I'm not an idiot!" he snapped.

"And neither am I, so don't treat me like one," she pushed him off of her.

"You are putting both yourself and your team in danger…"

She scowled, "If there is one thing I am not doing it is putting them in danger! I know my limits." It hit him then when he saw her properly, this was the same girl he met 10 years ago, the girl who cared for her grandmother, the same kunoichi he was taken by. She had grown up to be an even more beautiful woman, with serious talent.

* * *

Ria stood on the edge of the waterfall from where Shisui had committed suicide. Anger filled her, she furiously pulled off her ring, the ring he had given her so giddily a year before. The time when they were happy. When this pain didn't exist. She threw it as far as she could, the tears stinging her eyes as she fell to her knees.

She wasn't enough.

She didn't mean enough to him for him to stay with her. She covered her face, as her body trembled with the tears that wouldn't stop coming, why did he have to do this to her? When would this hurt end? The sound of the ring splashing into the river echoed in her ears. She cried out, she couldn't do it, she jumped down as fast as she could, it was the last thing she had of his that he gave her, it was a symbol and she couldn't let it go. She dived into the water and grabbed it. She was shivering and soaked through as she climbed back out on to the rock-face, her breathing jagged the ring clasped tightly in her hand, her muscles squeezed as her body wretched, she hadn't eaten for a while so couldn't throw up. She collapsed weakly, her body shuddering under the stress it was in. Her eyes opened when she felt warm arms pick her up, "What…" she began.

It was Kakashi, he wasn't wearing his usual Anbu mask, "That was incredibly stupid."

"Why…" her eyes flickered making him sigh,

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he carried her not noticing that Itachi had seen everything, he was planning on going down to talk to Ria himself, but seeing Kakashi there surprised him. He had no idea his former Anbu captain was keeping an eye on her, he had no idea why. It made him curious. He kept far away but watched the two. Kakashi stayed by Ria's side whilst she was in the hospital, she was severely dehydrated and exhausted so they kept her overnight.

* * *

Sasuke ran right into Ria, his eyes filled with tears he looked up at her, "You have to run, Rizzie, you have to run!"

"Sasuke," she held him close kneeling to his eye level, he was weak and covered in blood, "Who did…" before he could respond Itachi appeared, he tensed his jaw, he didn't want this conflict, she put Sasuke behind her, "Itachi," she said tensely.

"No, Rizzie, no go, he'll kill you," Sasuke tried to pull at her clothes.

"Listen to the baby," Itachi's voice was cold, "You should leave, this does not concern you."

"Anything that happens in this village concerns me," she stood up straight, "I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and I will protect it and it's inhabitants to the day I die."

"Well maybe I can bring that day sooner," Itachi pulled out his sword and the two jumped into their fight, Sasuke screamed expecting Ria's death imminently, but she managed to keep up. He stumbled back his eyes fixated on the two, they were aggressive and neither held back, their speed was incredible, their power immense, he had no idea Ria was this good.

"Get out of here, Sasuke," Ria called out to him, "Run I will deal with this problem."

"If you survive," Itachi gritted his teeth, he hadn't expected Ria to be a fight for him, but she was holding up her end incredibly well. Sasuke was hesitant but finally ran, Ria was getting difficult to beat. He was already drained from fighting his clan and using his Mangeyko Sharingan, he didn't know if he would beat her, then Tobi arrived. He smirked, drawing his own sword, "Oh, I see what little Shisui saw in you, you really are a delight," he joined the fight making Ria attack both, she remained focused and in control but it was getting increasingly difficult to keep both at bay. Then it happened, she had been doing her best not to look in Itachi's eyes knowing what might happen if she did, he used the last bit of his power to stop her freezing her body completely. He was expecting that this would be their chance to run before Anbu Black Ops arrive but Tobi used that moment to stab Ria repeatedly in the stomach, blood filled her mouth and she fell to the floor, Itachi was stunned.

"Why?" he began.

Tobi smiled, "Why leave someone who might become a threat, let's go," they left Ria bleeding profusely on the ground, she had gone in to shock, her body breaking, blood pooling around her.

It was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three**

* * *

Kakashi leaned against the doorframe watching Ria, his arms crossed, "Do you really think you should be doing that in the condition you are in?"

"Could you stop treating me like I am some invalid?" she replied in a cold tone, she was packing up all her grandmothers' things, boxing things up without taking a moment to even look at the things she was holding. She felt numb, empty.

"You only just got discharged from the hospital 2 hours ago," he raised an eyebrow, he had followed her home and was refusing to leave her side.

"Exactly," she got up to pick up more things, "I'm no longer a patient so stop treating me like one, and you don't need to hover."

"I'm not hovering," he made a face.

She pushed passed him to leave the room she didn't want to look at him, she didn't want him there, she didn't want anyone.

Since his reassignment as a Jonin-Sensei, Kakashi had taken to spending more time with Ria. He didn't have Anbu missions filling up his time so he decided to undertake Ria's rehabilitation, she had to be assessed whether she was well enough to return to her role as a Chunin.

Kakashi frowned as he fought against Ria, "Why are you a Chunin?"

She scowled and stopped fighting to cross her arms, "What's that supposed to mean? I passed the exam when I was 11."

"I don't mean that!" he sighed, "I mean why aren't you a Jonin already? You have the skill."

Ria was surprised by his words, she shrugged playing it cool, "It's not exactly my decision to make, you'll have to ask the powers to be."

"Well I think you should be promoted, you seem to have surpassed the requirements," he tested her powers, "Why have you never questioned it? Don't you want to be promoted?"

She shrugged again, "It's best not to want anything. I have only ever had one goal, one desire and that's to protect my home, Konoha and hopefully, when you pass me, I'll get back to doing that."

She always surprised Kakashi, he had never met anyone without any real desire whatsoever, sure Ria had been in a relationship, she was engaged, and pregnant, and had that all taken from her. She was alone like he was, no family, no one to rely on but herself, even then she had no desire for more. She was just who she was. Living each day as it came.

"Well," he straightened up, "I will be passing on my recommendation for you to return to active duty."

"Does that mean," she took off her gloves, "That you will stop breaking into my house?"

He grinned behind his mask, "Not at all."

She gave him a look, "Why don't you leave me alone? I can look after myself."

"I'm not leaving you alone, ever," he said it as if it was nothing.

"Why?" he never seemed to give her the answer she asked for, "Everyone else seems to. It hasn't stopped the people who said they loved me so why do you think you are any different?"

He went over and put his hand on her shoulder, "Because I know what it's like and I'm not leaving you. For as long as I live I'll be here for you."

"Well, stick around me and that won't be a long time," she turned her back about to leave but he pulled her into his arms, making her tense, "Kakashi what are you doing?"

Her back was against his chest, his head resting against the top of hers, she was a head shorter than him and fit perfectly in his arms, "You seemed like you needed a hug. Sometimes you can be so depressing," a little flash of humor flitted in his eyes.

"Let go," she gritted her teeth, "Before I kill you."

He grinned and ruffled her hair, making her scowl harder, "I'll be over for dinner, I have a Jonin meeting."

"I am not cooking you dinner," she crossed her arms, "Go feed yourself," she stormed off as he chuckled and headed to the Hokage's office for his meeting.

* * *

Ria muttered under her breath, why did she always give in? Why couldn't she just be strong and lock her doors and refuse to let him eat her food? Why did she cook enough for him? Why did she set the table for two? She tried to put it down to habit, her whole life it had been her and her grandma. Days her grandma was in the hospital it would be Ria and Shisui. She had to let this habit go because Kakashi wouldn't always take that spot, he'll leave her, just like everyone else. He had his own life, she didn't mean anything and neither did he to her. He'd have his own family and soon she would be just a memory to him, it'd be just her for the rest of her life. But for now, she was setting the table for two.

Kakashi grinned as he sat opposite Ria, for some reason he didn't feel the need to wear his mask nor his forehead protector when he was in Ria's home. He had also taken off his flak-jacket and sandals, he always relaxed around her, she made him feel comfortable, "I love miso and aubergines," he grinned rubbing his hands together as he helped himself.

"This is the last time, I'm doing this," she took a mouthful of rice, scowling as he chuckled.

"That's what you said yesterday."

"Well, I mean it," she glowered her looks for some reason never worked on him it frustrated her, "You have your own apartment."

"It's better to eat with someone, don't you think, than alone," he glanced up at her a soft smile on his lips, "I haven't got anyone else and you cook so good."

"I'm an excellent cook," she mumbled making him laugh, his eyes brightening, "And you aren't staying the night."

"I am," he nodded, "I bought my things with me this time. I am definitely staying."

"My neighbors are going to talk," she replied sharply.

"Who cares what they think?" he shrugged, "Anyway I feel much better that you aren't alone in this big house."

"I am a 19-year-old kunoichi and I can look after myself," she made a face.

He nodded, "I know, but it makes me feel better, if I wasn't here I'd stay awake all night worrying, and your house is much nicer than mine."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged relenting, "But you better clean your room."

"Yes mum," he chuckled making her throw her chopstick at him as they teased one another.

* * *

Kakashi's heart fell when he saw Ria fast asleep on the sofa, he was very late, it was past midnight. The table had been set, untouched the food ready in the kitchen to be served. She hadn't eaten, she had waited for him and during that time she had fallen asleep. He went to her and picked up her sketchbook that had fallen to the floor, she had attempted to draw, he knew how hard she had found it after everything that had happened, she had begun something but only ended up scribbling across the page. Her frustration clear. He proceeded to lift her up in his arms to take her to her bedroom, she wouldn't be comfortable on the sofa.

"You're here," she woke up, yawning, "Give me a few minutes, I'll get dinner…"

"Don't worry, just go back to sleep, I'm sorry I'm late, I should have sent word," he carried her out of the living room, she was tired.

"It's not a problem," she mumbled her eyes drifting, "I like cooking for you…" she fell asleep in his arms, he was surprised at her words, he had always thought she was getting irritated by it, but she did like doing it.

* * *

Ria was sitting at an easel, the sun was pouring in, she had time off between missions, now a Jonin, she was wearing an oversized jumper and shorts, barefoot, a paintbrush in hand. Pakkun was sitting proudly in front of her so she could paint him, it had been three years since everything that had happened. Kakashi came over to see Ria's painting, she was really talented, he leaned his head in the crook of her neck he couldn't help but become increasingly tactile around her, he put his arms around her waist enjoying the sensation of her in his arms, "That's really good."

"Well," she smiled at Pakkun, "Pakkun is an excellent model," Pakkun barked happily, he enjoyed spending time with Ria.

Kakashi turned her around so she faced him, he was very close to her, "Why don't you ever paint me?"

Her eyes sparkled cheekily, she bit her lip and then brushed her blue-tipped paintbrush on his cheek leaving behind a blue line, "There you go," she burst into giggles as he stared at her, he loved her laugh, she shrieked and ran as he attempted to attack her, he caught up with her in the kitchen and pushed her gently against the wall.

"How dare you!" he grinned unable to keep a pretense of anger especially when Ria seemed so happy.

"Well you asked," she giggled.

They play fought Kakashi had the upper hand and pinned Ria against the wall his hands pressing hers, they were both breathing heavily their eyes on the other, it all just got very quiet. It was hard to think, to do anything but breathe, he hadn't realized that he'd moved in closer to her, she felt unable to move, or was it unwilling to move. It was as if neither could do anything at all but just watch what happened, it felt as if everything was in slow motion until it happened, it came without warning, he kissed her and she let him. It was a feeling like no other, it seemed like such a simple thing, but developed pretty rapidly, he released one hand of hers, their fingers intertwining where he kept hold of the other. His free hand found its way around her waist as if it belonged there, they were both surprisingly in synch, they both wanted the same, not knowing what to do with her free hand she placed it on his chest, neither was thinking, neither had come to terms with what they were doing, it was just happening. It took a while but they finally broke apart for air, breathless and red, their heads rested against each other as they tried to steady their breaths.

"I…I have to go," Kakashi whispered softly.

"Really?" she mumbled.

"I'll be back, and we…we need to talk about this," he didn't know what to call this, what was this?

She nodded, "Definitely," she agreed this wasn't something they could gloss over, this was serious, both of them had no idea how to react, was this a good thing or was this a bad thing, did it mean something, was it a mistake, were they caught up in the moment, had they crossed a line or was this the start of something?

Kakashi suddenly kissed her again, it was a sweeter, shorter kiss, "I really should go."

"Yes," she nodded again, he couldn't help but do it again, it was an addictive feeling,

"I'm going to be so late."

"Be late then," she blushed, "You always are."

He smiled and kissed her for the last time before finally releasing her to leave, "I'm going now," he turned away.

"Kakashi," she called out making him stumble and glance at her, "Don't forget the paint," she reminded him of the blue streak across his face. He blushed and nodded running off, wiping his face before pulling his mask back on, his mind was fully distracted.

Unfortunately, Ria and Kakashi were never in the same place or in private enough to discuss what had occurred, soon it was too long since it had happened that they both were too scared to bring it up as a discussion topic choosing to pretend it never happened.

Their lives just got in the way.

* * *

"Whose that?" Naruto jumped beside Sakura, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and their teams, all their eyes were on the beautiful kunoichi who was facing Kakashi.

"It's Ria-Sensei, she's the strongest kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village after Lady Tsunade," Sakura breathed, she hadn't seen Ria for a while, she co-taught the kunoichi classes at the Academy, as a Jonin she was sent on a lot of missions hence her disappearance.

"She's very strong," Hinata nodded, they all jumped when Ria punched Kakashi causing him to fall to the floor,

"What was that for?" he clutched his jaw staring at her as he tasted blood in his mouth, she glowered at him, her look was terrifying it made the onlookers pale,

"You are an absolute idiot, Kakashi! Know you're weaknesses! You shouldn't have tried to take him on like that, what did you think you were doing!"

"I'm still alive," he pointed out.

She scowled crossing her arms, "You keep up that attitude and it won't be for long."

"Ria?" Sasuke whispered from behind her, he had overheard the commotion and had come over stunned to see the girl from his childhood there, the girl that once bought happiness in their lives, the girl who he hadn't seen since she told him to run all those years ago.

She closed her eyes for a brief second before turning to face Sasuke, she smiled at him warmly, "Sasuke…" before she could say more he stunned everyone including herself as he ran and hugged her tightly.

"They wouldn't tell me where you were, what happened…I didn't even know if you were alive."

Ria smoothed his hair, "That's weird, I'm perfectly fine, I've just been on missions."

"Why didn't you come…"

She knelt down to his eye level, "Sasuke it hasn't been easy, but look at you," she said brightly touching his cheek, "A Gennin, top of your year…"

"I need you to train me, you managed to fight him, you managed to keep up with him, I couldn't even scratch him."

"It isn't that simple," she said softly she knew what he wanted and this is what she was afraid of, "I am not a Jonin-Sensei, I only teach kunoichi's…"

"But you could fight him!" he was frustrated with her reluctance, "You can train me!"

"But I didn't win," she said sternly, "I didn't beat him…and anyway that was years ago, he's had years to train, to improve," she stopped him from speaking, "I know Kakashi is teaching you and he's the best option for you, he understands the Sharingan and your abilities better than I ever could, if I can help I will but training another it isn't as simple as you think, you need to have a similar style and we don't."

"Are trying to say I'm stupid?" he scowled, insulted by her words.

She laughed, "Not in the slightest," she stood up, "Quite the opposite actually, you're a genius, I wasn't a genius at all. So stick with Kakashi, he knows what he is doing, you need to be patient with the process and if I think I can help you in any way in becoming a brilliant shinobi I will, but for now, I really can't."

* * *

Kakashi found Ria by the waterfall Shisui had committed suicide on, it was the anniversary of his death, he sat beside her, in her hand was a ring, he recognized it from the day she had thrown it and then jumped to reclaim it.

They were silent for a moment when she finally spoke, "I really didn't like him when we first met," she said suddenly, her eyes on the ring, it was small and delicate, "We were in the same Academy cycle, he was obsessed with my hair. Wherever I was he'd jump out and try to play with it," she laughed remembering, "I didn't understand him at all. He was just always giddy and excited and he talked so much. I wasn't used to people talking a lot, I was usually with my grandmother so everything tended to be silent we just signed, I thought he was noisy. He was a dreamer, he was always thinking about the future which I don't do, I was always about that second, the present. It was all new to me, and then we got put on the same squad. I dreaded it, we were just so different. That was when I got to know him, the years we trained together, he, he loved Konoha as much as I did. I couldn't help but respect him, he was right, spending all that time with one another, I did fall for him. He asked me out properly when we were Chunins, I thought you know before he was just being silly and dramatic, but he did like me that way. I told him I wouldn't date him if we were both on the same squad so he waited till he transferred into Anbu and then asked me out again. I truly believed that we would always be together when he asked me to marry him I didn't even have to think about it," she played with the ring her voice breaking a little, "I remember every second of his proposal. When he tells you he is going to do something, he always does it, he said when we met that he was going to make me laugh, he did, he said he'd make me smile, he did, he said he'd make me happy, he said we would get married and have children, a family," she pressed her lips together it was painful to think about, "He was always dreaming about our wedding, always telling me how our lives would be and I really did believe every word he said. I was so happy with him. When I found out I was pregnant I wasn't scared in the slightest, I was waiting for the right time to tell him and I knew he would be happy about it because it was what he wanted, a family with me. I wish I had the chance to tell him," her voice broke again, "It's my biggest regret, maybe, maybe then things might have been different. I was so angry with him, so angry that he did this without even talking to me, telling me why. I didn't care what anyone thought about me having a child out of wedlock, no one else ever mattered to me but what was I going to tell our child? That his or her father killed himself, what for? Didn't he love me or them? I have never felt pain like that in my whole life, it destroyed me. I thought I could handle anything, but this…" she glanced at the river rushing below, "He said he loved me but he left me. I didn't want anything to do with him I was that angry, but then I realized…" she took a steadying breath, "Shisui is many things, but he is not a liar and he's not one to give up without a fight, he would never do this if it wasn't for a good reason. He did it for Konoha and I don't know why, what made him do it…I have come here every year since every year I consider throwing this away," she held the ring tightly, "I feel everything I felt that day, the abandonment, the pain, the loss, I can forgive him for dying, because we all have to die at some point, but I can't forgive him for dying without telling me why. Leaving me clueless. I want to throw this so badly, I want to be rid of this pain he's left me in, but," her lip trembled as tears fell from her eyes, "I miss him. He was my best friend, and this is all I have that he gave me I lost everything else, everyone else, but this, I know I can't hold on to this forever, I know I need to let him go, he isn't coming back…"

Kakashi stopped her by making her look at him he wiped her tears away, "You don't ever need to let go, you don't need to forget him, he was a part of your life that can't be erased," he held her hand that contained the ring, "You should keep it, it is yours. But Ria what you can't do is stop love reaching you again, you can't hide from it."

She felt that tingle again, that speechlessness when she looked at Kakashi, he had a way of silencing her by just looking at her, "It feels wrong…I was his…"

"You aren't property," he said sternly, "You are a person, and you deserve to be happy."

"Can't we stay as friends?" she understood exactly as to what he was referring to.

"No," he shook his head.

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Because you know I love you and I know you want this too, you've never been good at hiding what you feel from me, I know your past Ria, I know what you've been through and I know you have been hiding from this for so long, but I won't let you hide."

"You know?" she whispered struck by his words.

He put his arms around her and held her close, she closed her eyes, it was so soothing to be in his arms, she felt safe, "I know what I want, but I also want us to take each day as they come, I want to be happy with you and if that takes us down the aisle, then great, if that takes us to just being friends then great, as long as we are together it works for me. Let's just stop hiding from one another."

* * *

Kakashi was wondering around Ria's home, "What are you looking for?" she asked him, she was preparing dinner with Hinata, Kurenai was setting the table.

"My toothbrush, I swear I left one here," he looked at her.

She nodded, "You did, I kind of threw it away."

"Why?" he demanded scowling.

"Because you promised to keep your room clean but the bathroom was a mess so I threw everything out, don't worry, just go to my room, the third drawer on the left has some spares. But you dare to leave it in a tip again and I'll never let you sleep over!" she gave him a look.

Kurenai choked as Hinata stared, "Why does Kakashi sleep over?"

"Are you two living together?" Hinata squeaked.

"No," they both said in unison.

Kakashi rubbed his neck, "She's a good cook and I get too lazy to go back to mine," he left to go get the toothbrush, as Kurenai sniggered,

"Yeah, yeah, I bet it's just the cooking."

* * *

Kurenai and Hinata walked into Ria's home, they were usually over at her home, the three had become quite close. They had called out for her but received no response so entered her living room. They stumbled into each other their eyes wide, Ria was fast asleep, that part was not surprising, what was, was where and who she was with. She was lying in Kakashi's arms, resting against his chest as he too slept, one hand under her jumper on the small of her back, the other in her hair. His book had fallen on to the floor clearly he had drifted off while reading. Both girls were stunned, they had no idea that Ria and Kakashi were that close. They edged closer, curious by the intimacy of their relationship, how and when had this happened. Kurenai reached out and poked Ria's cheek to wake her up. She immediately scowled, opening her eyes a little as she saw Kurenai and Hinata who stifled their giggles expecting Ria to shriek instead she retracted from them cuddling into Kakashi's chest, her movement making him hold her closer, "Go away," she muttered.

"What's going on here?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow, her eyes shining.

Kakashi frowned he turned his back on Hinata and Kurenai causing Ria to be between him and the back of the sofa his arms still around her, "Who let you two into my house?"

"Your house?" Kurenai grinned as Hinata added,

"I thought Ria said you two weren't living together."

Kakashi made a face unbeknownst to them he took Ria's hand and showed them, "My wife and I would like to be left alone."

"Wife!" both of them shrieked eyes wide jumping up, they shook the two awake as they glowered annoyed at being woken up, they sat up facing both Kurenai and Hinata, rubbing their eyes as the two marveled at the ring on Ria's hand.

"When? How? Why?" Kurenai spluttered.

"Well," Kakashi sighed, "You kept making fun of me for being here so I thought I'd get a reason."

Kurenai hit him on the head which made Ria giggle and Kakashi blush, "Don't be an idiot, when did this all happen?"

"A few weeks ago," Ria answered her.

"Why didn't either of you say anything?" Hinata asked her.

Ria shrugged, she glanced at Kakashi who was rubbing his head where Kurenai had hit him, "Didn't think it was that big of a deal, we kind of just decided and so got married. We didn't have a wedding or anything, it was just a proposal, papers signed, he moved in."

Kurenai stood up her eyes sparkling, "You haven't had a wedding!"

"No wedding," Ria said sternly she had an intense way of shooting people down with a single look.

"But why?" Kurenai said softly a little devastated.

"It's not a big deal," she got up, "I'll make dinner."

Kurenai looked at Kakashi who just shook his head to tell her not to further the topic, he followed Ria to help her out, the two watched them cook together, a smile on their face at how happy they looked. They hadn't noticed it before, the way Ria looked at Kakashi and the way he looked at her. There was real love and respect for one another. They were utterly in sync, they awed from their position watching the two intently, Ria blushed and hid in Kakashi's arms, "Stop that, it's creepy."

Kakashi chuckled holding her as the other two sniggered, "Stop embarrassing my wife."

* * *

Kakashi came home to see Ria sitting on their bed, her legs crossed, she was wearing her usual oversized sweater, the sleeves covering her hands, she had been crying, her head lowered, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can handle it," she whispered, he went over to her not being able to bear her tears.

"Handle what?" he asked her carefully.

"Failing again," she burst into tears covering her face which made him pull her into his arms so he could console her, "Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"For what?" he was confused not knowing how to help her without fully understanding the problem.

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled.

Kakashi's eyes widened, he felt weak hearing the words he never expected to hear. Ria was pregnant. She was pregnant. They were going to have a baby together. Then he realized her fears. Without a word he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, it silenced her immediately.

"I won't ever let anything happen to either of you. I will keep both of you safe, I promise you Ria."

She nodded, closing her eyes and forcing herself to believe him. It was so hard to believe, she was traumatized from her last pregnancy. It was a trauma tough to shake and as such, even though she cared deeply for Kakashi, that fear still remained.

* * *

Kakashi took hold of Ria's hands, she looked up at him confused as to what he wanted, he smiled, "Dance with me."

"Why?" she tilted her head.

"Because I want to dance with my wife," he loved saying that term, there was something so warm about saying it, he never thought he would ever say it to anyone but there she was in his arms, pregnant with his child. He had a family. He had no idea how to let her see how happy she made him, his whole life he had thought he was meant to be alone. With her everything was complete, he was whole. She blushed lowering her eyes as he danced with her, being careful as she was in a fairly fragile state.

"Kakashi," she began, her voice soft, "Are you happy?"

His eyes sparkled, making her blush harder, he kissed her forehead, "Incredibly happy, with you. I love you," he touched her cheek, "Are you happy?"

She looked up and nodded, "I know I'm not very good at talking about these things…but…I love you," that made his heart skip a beat, it was the first time he had heard her say it, granted they had been married for nearly a year and had been in a relationship for a year prior to that and she was pregnant with their child but she had never really been able to say it, till right then. "You make me happy," she lowered her eyes, her shyness getting to her, "I want to be with you," she rested her head against his chest feeling his heartbeat against her skin, she felt so safe, "Like this, forever."

She felt a tear fall on her she looked up surprised to see Kakashi looking down at her, he had pulled down his mask which he usually did when it was just the two, he had a smile on his face she reached up and brushed the tear away, he held her hand and kissed her palm making her tingle, "Forever," he whispered and then kissed her, it was such a sweet loving kiss which Ria had to stop as she giggled, her eyes going down at her bump,

"You're making the baby kick."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss the bump, she was 25 weeks pregnant and on her slender frame when she wasn't wearing her usual oversized jumpers, it was clear she was carrying a child, not many people other than Kurenai, Hinata and Lady Tsunade knew of Ria's pregnancy, ever since she started showing she had focused on research as opposed to active duty,

"Someone's practicing taijutsu already," Kakashi stood up, he couldn't stop beaming, there was something so exciting about the whole process they were going through.

Ria suddenly covered her face in Kakashi's chest, squeezing her eyes tightly, "Oww…"

"What's wrong" he panicked.

"My eyes," she winced, "Oww," she held on to him tightly, it hurt so much, he pulled her back, she was in a lot of pain, she opened her eyes with much coaxing and made both of them jump,

"Byakugan!" he gasped, "How?" her eyes had gone that lilac of the Hyuga Clan, the strain around her eyes, she couldn't stop it, it made her panic,

"Kakashi what's going on, everything looks…" she couldn't breathe, "Make it stop!" she suddenly fainted luckily he caught her, he had no idea what to do or how to help her, Ria shouldn't be able to do the Byakugan, she wasn't a Hyuga as far as either of them knew.

* * *

Kakashi took Ria along with Kurenai to the Hyuga Clan Elders, they sought their wisdom on this matter, Ria wasn't able to release the Byakugan having no control over the unique kekkei-genkai, she wore sunglasses to hide her eyes. Hinata's father sat beside his own, they had no idea why those three wanted to meet, but out of respect for the high ranking, Jonin's they agreed.

"It is impossible for anyone without Hyuga blood to perform the Byakugan right?" Kurenai took lead, she had experience with dealing with the sensitive Hyuga.

"Yes," Hiashi nodded, "It is part of our kekkei-genkai, only a Hyuga can possess the ability, why are you asking Kurenai, you already know this."

"Well that's great," Ria played with her hands, "It's not the Byakugan sorry we wasted your time…" she attempted to get up but Kakashi and Kurenai kept her down.

"We need you to tell us what's happened to Ria," Kurenai took off Ria's sunglasses, she tried to cover her eyes but they held on to her hands. The Hyuga's gasped their own eyes wide, "Byakugan?" Hiashi spluttered.

"It can't be," Ria shook her head, "It's your kekkei-genkai and I'm not a Hyuga, I am an Arai and as far as I know we don't have a kekkei-genkai."

"How long have you been experiencing the Byakugan?" Hiashi asked her.

"Since yesterday," she mumbled, "Can you make it stop? It hurts."

"You can't control it?" he reached out and touched her jaw tilting her head so he could look at it properly.

"Obviously not, it's never happened before."

"What were you feeling," Hiashi probed further, "Before it happened."

Kakashi glanced at her, as she reddened, "Happy?" she answered, "Really happy?"

"Intense emotion could bring it out in someone who held the Hyuga blood without training," Hiashi glanced at his father, "That's possible, right father?"

The Hyuga Elder was silent throughout the whole process, Ria cut in, "It's not possible for me as I don't have Hyuga blood, it doesn't make sense."

"Do you know who your mother was?" the Hiashi asked Ria who went silent, even Kurenai and Kakashi were curious, neither had ever had that conversation with Ria. Her father they knew was Takumi Arai a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village who died a week after she was born, neither had ever even heard Ria speak about her mother, they thought it might have been a difficult topic.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "My Dad died after I was born and I was brought up by my grandma, we never had that discussion."

"You don't know your own mother?" Hiashi was confused.

"Well grandma never mentioned her and I didn't think she wanted to talk about her, there were no pictures of anyone other than my grandpa or my dad. I didn't want to upset her by bringing her up," Ria lowered her eyes cringing as she was still in pain, "She can't have been a Hyuga though? I don't have any Hyuga traits at all and you'd know about me, surely? You are all so protective of your clan."

"The Byakugan is a Hyuga trait," Hiashi pointed out, "But you are right about that, we would know if you were a Hyuga."

"Her name was Haruhi," the Elder finally spoke, all of them looked at him,

"What?" Ria whispered.

"She can't have…" Hiashi interrupted his father, "It's not possible, is it?"

"Can you not see it, look at her, she might have inherited some of her fathers' more distinct features but she also has Haruhi in her, her Byakugan is just like hers."

Hiashi was even more surprised by this revelation than seeing Ria with the Hyuga kekkei-genkai, "She is Haruhi's daughter?"

"Whose Haruhi?" Ria was utterly confused.

"She was my daughter," the Elder finally explained stiffly crossing his arms.

"What?" the three cried out eyes wide.

"My eldest child and the original heir to the Hyuga main branch, she was a supremely talented girl but as insolent as anything. She rejected the role and let it pass to Hiashi, after the curse seal was put on her she ran away. She had no sense of duty nor discipline. I had no idea she had a child but I have no doubt that you are hers."

"But that doesn't make sense," Ria was reluctant to believe them, "If I was born half-Hyuga surely I would have been able to do this earlier, I am a Jonin I have perfect control over my chakra, I have trained my whole life, and last night wasn't the first time I have had intense emotions…why would this happen now?"

"You did not know so you didn't know what to train for," Hiashi said softly looking at Ria with new eyes, he had clearly fond memories of his older sister, "And the Byakugan is specific to each person it can be triggered by a particular emotion, if you said you were happy when it happened, then you haven't ever felt that level of happiness till then."

Ria blushed, knowing Kakashi was watching her, "Fine, if what you are saying is true tell me how to stop it. I'd like my own eyesight back."

"Close your eyes," he instructed carefully, she listened closing them, "Now just try to relax the chakra that's built up behind your eyes, it's just a focused chakra point, led it flood through your body."

She bit her lip but did as she was told sure enough when she opened her eyes they had returned to her normal brown, "Thanks, that's such a relief."

"Now we must perform the seal," the Elder stood up, "We cannot have a non-main house hold member have hold of our kekkei-genkai."

"What?" Ria jumped up, "You are not performing any seal on me."

Kakashi and Kurenai agreed standing on either side of her as Hiashi stood next to his father, "It is the rules by which our clan works, we need to keep our clan protected."

"I don't care about that," Ria argued, "You aren't putting any curse on me."

Kakashi pulled her behind him sensing the presence of multiple Hyuga shinobi's, "Ria's right, you are not putting any curse seal on her."

The shinobi's jumped down from their hiding position surrounding the three, the Elder tensed, crossing his arms, "This does not concern you, this is family business."

"It certainly concerns me," Kakashi began but was stopped as Ria tightened her hold on him and cried out in pain, both he and Kurenai helped her down to the floor, "What's wrong…" he panicked, Ria was holding her stomach, her breathing erratic.

"Contractions," she winced her hand still around his arm, "It's fine…just keeps kicking so hard."

"You're pregnant?" Hiashi gasped staring at her neither he nor his father had realized as Ria was wearing an oversized jumper.

"No," Ria snapped scowling at him, "Are you calling me fat?"

Kurenai burst into laughter as Ria moved into Kakashi's arms, he held her close knowing that he was helping her pain by his mere presence, "At least we know she hasn't lost her humor."

"We can't perform the seal on someone whose pregnant," Hiashi glanced at his father, "It would be too dangerous."

He nodded in agreement, "We will perform it after she has her child, and when the child is of age…"

"There is no way you are touching either of them," Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Ria tensed in his arms, the thought of any curse being put on her child hurt her.

"I told you Copy Ninja," the Elder scowled at him, "This is not a matter that concerns you nor Kurenai."

"It concerns me because she's my wife and you are talking about my child," he was rarely possessive in front of other people, but this was an entirely different matter, here someone was threatening them, "As far as I care, Ria is a Hatake as is our child so no you are not putting any curse seal on either, you have no right over my family at all. So me, Ria and Kurenai are going to leave here and you aren't going to do anything about it."

"But her Byakugan, she has no control…" Hiashi tried to take a step forward but Kakashi gave him a warning look, they knew that look, he would do anything to protect her,

"We will work it out, thank you for your help," with that they left with him carrying Ria who was a little weak from her contractions.

That night Kakashi lay awake beside Ria, watching her sleep. She had taken everything in her stride and moved on as if nothing had happened, he, on the other hand, couldn't stand the thought that someone out there had wanted to hurt her or his child. They were precious to him. More than precious, they were his life. He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly, she looked peaceful, a glow across her skin, he wanted her to always be like this, calm and happy. His mind went to what Hiashi had said, Ria's Byakugan was triggered by intense emotion, for her, that was intense happiness. She had told him that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him forever, had she never felt that level of happiness before, was he really the cause of it? The thought made him blush and smile to himself, Ria loved him, it was an unbelievable prospect.


End file.
